


One Day Only

by RileyTheSmiley



Category: VP Debate
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyTheSmiley/pseuds/RileyTheSmiley
Summary: Steve the fly loved landing on people’s heads, but this person...this person was special.
Relationships: Mike Pence/Fly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	One Day Only

When Steve was born, he knew his time on Earth was limited. Like any other mayfly, he had only a day or two to live, and he was determined to make the most out of it.

His first few hours were spent in a coffeeshop, zipping from drink to drink.

He moved on to a bakery, after that, enjoying the various pastries that were left out by passing occupants.  
With only a half a day left, Steve found himself in a large auditorium, where three people were talking to one another. But wait...that one voice, the one talking over all the others...Steve couldn’t believe it. That voice was like nails on a chalkboard, steel scratching against steel...it was sweet, sweet music to Steve’s ears.

Wanting to hear that voice even better, Steve flew closer, landing on the man’s head. His hair felt like soft, luscious straw, and the gray beautifully complemented the personality of the man beneath him. 

Steve listened through the entire debate, falling more in love with the man he listened to throughout the whole experience. Once it was over, he approached the man, Mike, he had learned his name was, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“Bzzz bzz bzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.”

Mike, through the power of homosexual love, was able to understand Steve’s every word, and gestured for Steve to follow him back to his hotel room.

They made love that night.

In the morning, Mike awoke, and turned toward Steve, who lay next to him. But when he tried to wake him up, Steve did not answer. With horror, Mike realized that Steve had passed away, and cried brokenly over the greatest love of his life.

With gentle hands, Mike cupped Steve’s body, and took him back to the same place they had first met: Mike’s balding head.


End file.
